


Meeting Invite Accepted

by perfumeofsighs



Series: Zoom-verse [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Zoom Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: You’re temping at Santo Padre City Hall while they finalize Miguel Galindo’s Agra Park deal. During a videoconference you accidentally send Miguel a thirsty message. Panicking, you wonder if you’re going to get fired or if Miguel has some other punishment in store for you.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Series: Zoom-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Meeting Invite Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to imagine what it would be like if Miguel was on the other end of the screen during a dull Zoom meeting. Maybe then it wouldn’t be so boring? 🥺This was only supposed to be a drabble but I couldn’t stop writing it!  
> Thank you for reading! 💖 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Your temporary job at Santo Padre City Hall is supposed to be short-term work but your friend, and project manager, Michelle wants to extend your contract for a few months.

“Just until we settle this deal with Miguel Galindo,” she says.

You take a sip of your third coffee of the day, and consider bringing in an office plant to spruce up your sad looking cubicle.

“It’s because I’m the only one who knows how to work the video conferencing system, isn’t it?” You ask. 

She shrugs and motions for you to take a look around the office. The overflow of paperwork stuffed in the cabinets and the outdated tech in this underfunded bureaucratic hellhole should have been a clue.

“Fine! But I get overtime and you’re buying me lunch tomorrow.”

In all honesty, you don’t mind. Having a steady paycheck gives you peace of mind, and while the hours are long and the work dull, the one perk is getting to work closely with Miguel Galindo. You read the news and know the controversy surrounding his real estate empire- the Galindo family is built on blood money, but you get the sense that Miguel is at least trying to do more good than his father ever did. Besides, anybody who lays eyes on Miguel can tell the man is out of this world gorgeous. With his smoldering deep brown eyes, and a jaw that could cut glass, you are surprised ladies don’t openly throw their panties at him in the street in lieu of a ticker tape parade. 

You look forward to those days when he needs to take meetings in person at the office. You remember how you set up the boardroom for one of his conferences and showed him how to use the remote clicker for his presentation. His hand brushed up against yours and he made a comment about how indispensable you were to the project. That made you feel appreciated, and you were not ashamed to shove the intern aside to bring him his coffee afterwards. You wonder if he ever picked up those signals and knew about your feelings.

All the times you tried to catch Miguel’s attention was not lost on your coworker either. Michelle saw how your cheeks flushed when he came into the building last week to put finishing touches on this Agra Park initiative and she teased you mercilessly about your little crush on the real estate developer.

“Should we ask Miguel to join us for lunch?” She asks in a sing-song voice.

You are comfortable to openly share your dirty fantasies about Miguel with her, but you aren’t in the mood to joke right now. There was so much work to be done. 

“He’s out of town this week,” you reply, embarrassed with yourself that you know his schedule this closely. You clear your throat and focus on your job, opening your laptop.

“So you need me to set up the meeting for today, right?”

\-----

You apply a little bit of lipstick and mascara and fix your hair. Knowing you will see Miguel on camera, and knowing he can see you made you want to look your best. 

Later that afternoon you set up the conference call with a few of the board members involved with the development.

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen. We will get started momentarily. Please mute yourselves while we wait for Mr. Galindo,” you say in your most professional voice. 

Something as simple as having a reason to say his name, or seeing his name pop up on screen made you dopey. When you hit the pop up button to admit Miguel to the meeting, your pulse accelerates. Even confined to a tiny 3 x 3 inch box with the terrible resolution of your computer screen, he is still breathtaking.

“I apologize for my appearance,” Miguel says, rather ironically. He is out of his usual expensive suit, and in what you ascertain is an equally expensive sweater. It never looks flashy on him or like he’s trying too hard. He merely exudes elegance and class in every sense of the word. 

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

For the first ten minutes of the meeting you are hard at work making sure it runs smoothly. But once the presentations start, your eyes begin drooping. Business speak and real estate jargon completely goes over your head. You decide to sneak a few furtive glances at Miguel to stay awake. He is attentively listening to the presentation on property cost projections from one of the board members, with one arm folded across his chest and the other elbow resting on it while he strokes his beard.

You swallow hard and sigh. That tiny action really makes you wet for him. He looks so sexy anytime he draws attention to that beard.  _ Jesus, what wouldn’t you give to feel his fingers stroking you like that? _

You open up the chat box with Michelle and tell her so. Since you are muted, you know your typing won’t be an interruption. What a rush! You perk up immediately, watching the screen to see her reaction, feeling giddy like you just got away with passing a note in class.

But Michelle doesn’t move. You wonder if she’s mad at you since you weren’t in the mood to gossip about your budding affection for Miguel earlier.

No, you look closer and realize that the only person turning their attention to the chat box was…in fact…  _ Miguel _ .

Oh my god, fuck.

You idiot! Their names are next to each other on the attendance list and you got sloppy. You sent the chat to Miguel, not Michelle. Thinking about your sexual fantasy and actually voicing it to the object of your affection is an entirely new dilemma. 

You don’t even have time to panic. What you really want to do is snap your laptop shut, make an excuse about technical issues, quit your job… and flee the country.

And then you notice Miguel typing in the box.

Surely you won’t have to quit your job now because you’re definitely going to get fired. This is completely unprofessional of you.

**Miguel Galindo: Well, what would you give? ;)**

What? You did a double take, breath quickening. You read the message several times to make sure you weren’t seeing things. Is Miguel Galindo flirting with you? He put a wink at the end of that sentence, so he was coy enough to be suggestive of his intentions, if not totally DTF, you surmise. You decide you can’t over think this opportunity. Summoning courage, you start typing an equally flirty response. 

**You: Haha, wouldn’t you like to know ;) Shouldn’t you pay attention to this presentation, Mr. Galindo?**

You see the slight smirk on his face when he reads your message. He turns his attention back to the presentation and slowly rubs his beard, fully knowing that it was for your benefit, and your benefit only, but to the other board members he just appeared to be thinking hard about the cost-benefit value assessment Bob was explaining. Miguel unmuted himself.

“That’s a great point, Bob. And if we consider lot revenue as well, we can augment the sales from commercial and mixed residential sites. And I just want to say keep up the good work team.”

Bob was positively beaming on screen. Praise from Miguel has that effect. He muted himself again and continued chatting with you.

**You: I don’t understand any of the words you just said.**

**Miguel: I read the presentation and notes before the meeting. I like to be prepared. But I’m much more interested in learning about your fascination with my beard ;)**

There’s that wink again. You never envisioned Miguel as the type to know what an emoji is, let alone use one, but damn it definitely seemed that he was down to fuck now. You purse your lips and try hard to keep a straight face, squirming in your seat. 

**Miguel: BTW that’s a pretty shade of lipstick you’re wearing. You don’t normally wear anything on your lips.**

You are shocked. He notices that? You ask him about it.

**Miguel: Right now, instead of listening to Bob finish his strategic review I’m imagining how your lips would look wrapped around my cock.**

He is so forward! You love a man who knows what he wants.The back of your throat feels scratchy all of the sudden, like he is psychically fucking your throat. You take a big gulp of water because you can’t believe what you’re reading. 

You fan yourself, lips parting and eyes widening. Miguel sees you open your mouth and starts typing.

**Miguel: Wider, darling. Wide enough to take me. Wide enough so I can see that pretty pink tongue of yours.**

It looks like the boardroom isn’t the only place he takes charge.

Your eyes dart around thinking of a way you can discreetly do as he says without drawing attention to yourself or appearing completely lewd.

Faking a deep yawn, you dart your tongue out for him before quickly covering your mouth with the back of your hand. To any of the other participants you were merely hitting the midday slump.

You await the review of your performance.

**Miguel: Clever girl ;)**

Winning his approval floods your panties. You want him so badly and your body is buzzing for him. You know you shouldn’t be sending reckless messages like this, but you remember this job is only supposed to be temporary anyway and if you get to fuck Miguel out of it, then it was worth losing the gig.

**You: Was I good?**

**Miguel: Very good.**

**You: Good enough for you to touch my tight pussy the way you touch your beard?**

You know you’re reaching but you had to give it a shot.

He casts his gaze directly into the camera, albeit briefly so you know he is talking directly to you.

**Miguel: Let’s see how you do after we meet for dinner. You’ll wear that lovely shade of lipstick of course.**

Miguel just asked you out to dinner without ever asking. It’s all so matter of fact to him.

**You: You didn’t ask for the name of my lipstick.**

**Miguel: Yes?**

**You: It’s called Nobody’s Baby ;)**

You hear your name over your headphones but you’re so lost in a trance picturing what it would be like to have Miguel take you any way he sees fit. When you finally snap to it, you unmute yourself and apologize to the board for the technical difficulties. One board member appears concerned.

“Is everything okay, dear?” She asks. “You look very flushed.”

“The AC is broken” You lie. “Damn those municipal budget cuts!” 

You end the call and see that Miguel is the last one to leave the virtual meeting room. He unmutes himself one last time.

“Nobody’s Baby, huh? We’ll see about that.”


End file.
